battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet
Greetings, this is Tato, Fleet Admiral of the Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet. We come from the far side of the globe, and so far as we can tell, there are no other major entities, naval or political, around us. We are completely self-sufficient and have formed a monopoly of sorts over our isolated continent, Aneph. We are independent and quasi-isolationist due to our isolated location, but we are growing into a global and interstellar superpower capable of fighting for justice, while also encouraging economic growth and expansion. The Fleet Our fleet contains ships designed for many different purposes, although most of our ships can overlap into all other roles(with somewhat-reduced efficiency). For the most part, our ships are named after volcanoes from Earth, Mars, Venus, or even Io, and the volcano they are named after usually embodies the idea/purpose of the ship in some way. However, we are adopting new naming triends where ships may be named not only for volcanoes, but for other powerful forces of nature. IMG 0009-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Insatiable Appetite'': Mothballed battleship(oldest ship in fleet) IMG 0010-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Lo'ihi'': Mothballed heavy-attack submarine IMG 0021-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Old Faithful'': Floating launch gantry IMG 0041-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Surtsey'': Fast-attack stealth submarine Photo.jpg|''U.S.S. New York'': Light battlecarrier(technically A.N.F. New York) IMG_0110.JPG|''A.N.F. Eyjafjallajokull''(Mk. 2): Aircraft carrier hunter-killer Stromboli.jpg|''A.N.F. Stromboli'' (DD) Elysium.jpg|''A.N.F. Elysium Mons'' (CVE / CL) IMG 0001-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Mt St Helens'' (CA) Image (2).jpg Image (1).jpg Fletchers.jpg|Fletcher class all together ANF EMPIRE.jpg|ANF Empire Underway photo2 (1).jpg|ANF Empire in drydock photo1 (3)aa.jpg|ANF Empire in drydock (again) AAA.jpg|ANF Empire underway (again) 1.1mfortress.jpg|Wickersfield Special Order Tuatha de Danaan-Class Super Fortress: A massive floating super fortress. Armed with many many many 2040mm guns as well as a pair of heavy siege 20000mm guns. More Revenge.jpg|Wickersfield Special Order Double the Revenge Class Super Battleship: A heavy, slightly slower variant of the W.F.S.O. Infinitive Revenge, having switched out it's 530mm and some of it's 400mm guns for 4 heavy 2040mm turrets. InfinitiveRevenge.jpg|Wickersfield Special Order Infinitive Revenge-Class Super Battleship: Powerful and fast, are two traits of the Infinitive Revenge Class. However, the rate of fuel consumption is high. Armed with 12 530mm guns and 36 400mm guns as it's primary it can throw a lot of shells in ranged combat. Should the enemy get closer however, it can face 72 regular missiles and well as 8 super heavy anti-ship missiles. Not to mention 32 203mm guns, 12 autoloaded 130mm naval guns, and many new and advanced 8 barrelled 40mm AA guns as well as regular quadruple 20mm AA guns. IMG 0835.PNG|Two Victory-class Hybrid Aircraft/Cargo Carriers salvaged from the Shipyard Mercenary ruins Lolloolookskdiaodjsiaoidontwanttothinkofanameforthispicture.jpg|Wickersfield Squamish-Class Carrier: A slow and lumbering carrier based off of the Cypress-Class Ironclad hull, these carriers often act as amphibious vessels, harbouring troops before deploying them for an amphibious invasion. Finalship, until I think of variants.jpg|Wickersfield Angel of Stalingrad-Class Battleship: A fast, heavily armoured, hard hitting battleship, and built like a German dreadnought. With 12 ship to ship combat 530mm guns, it is the biggest guns mounted on a surface vessel of the ANF. However, it's main weakness is the area of airspace it's fast firing quadruple 20mm guns can hit and it's high rate of fuel consumption. Newnewnewnewnewnenw.jpg|Wickersfield Mountainview Dreadnought: Armed with 460mm guns, the biggest guns on a ship made by Wickersfield is out! Just to add to it's arsenal, it has some electrical railguns, 14inch torpedo launchers, as well as regular 40mm AA guns. Mistakesweremade.jpg|Wickersfield Grouse-Class Ironclad: An generally better ship then the Cypress Class, with 12 ship to ship combat 380mm guns, it's secondary armament is many 40mm and 20mm AA guns. NewpicANF2.jpg|Wickersfield CypressII-Class Dreadnought: Essentially 406mm guns mounted on a Cypress-Class Ironclad due to their ruggedness and easily handling. This is it's official designation. NewpicANF1.jpg|Wickersfield Cypress-Class Ironclad/Crusier Hybrid: A reliable hybrid, armed with 16 ships to ship combat 356mm guns, ship to ship combat 155mm guns mounted in triple turrets, 250mm-40mm AA guns mounted in octuple and single mounts . Coming with a nice 56 knots and a 400mm armour belt, it's a new ship designed to replace the older surface vessels of the ANF. Filler1.1.jpg|Wickersfield Inland Revenge-Class Crusier: Part of Phase Filler II, which was to put ship classes between two ship classes. In this case, ships of the Inland Revenge-Class are filling the gap between the Quay- Class Destroyer and Cypress-Class Dreadnought. It has a main armament of 8 305mm guns and 24 155mm guns. It has many secondary armaments of the newest 40mm AA guns mounted in eights, 20mm AA guns in fours and ones, it also has many missiles, 160 of them. IMG_0918.PNG|Wickersfield Quay-Class Destroyer: A small nimble destroyer capable of going more then 100 knots if it was pushed to the limits. Though, it's not a great surface combatant, it's biggest assets are it's very nice and new and advanced radar and it's crazy speed. IMG 0965.jpg|Free-Class Captured Destroyer: Captured in a daring raid on a pirate establishment, 25 where captured unharmed. Merchant vessel.jpg|Wickersfield Normal-Class Cargo/Fishing Vessel: The standard cargo/fishing carrier used by the ANF. They are commonly seen fishing on Telelapis. Io declassified.png|Declassified photo of ANF Io Amak.jpg|ANF Amak Vesuvius.jpg|ANF Vesuvius, Andrews Flagship. IMG_0271.jpg|The Mekakushi-Class Command Vessel: Technically a light battlecruiser, the are are nimble but armed to the teeth with 2040mm, 530mm, 230mm, 150mm, 105mm guns, railguns, and 24 MCMs. It's also the current flagship of Vice Admiral Kent Houston. Failaresnalship.jpg|Somma-Class Light Arsenal Ship: A glass cannon of a ship, mostly armed with many MCMs as well as regular cruise missiles, it has a secondary armament of many 530mm guns. In addition to all that firepower, the Somma-Class also has a pair of Devastator guns as well as a long auto loaded railgun built into the ship. IMG_0964.JPG|Caldera-Class Light Crusier(thanks TATO for correction): Using most of the same weapons and hull of a Shield-Class Frigate, the ships of the Caldrea-Class Light Crusier has been recently outfitted with 105mm mulitipurpose guns and many automated 20mm flak guns. IMG 0962.jpg|Shield-Class Frigate: Utilising Devastator, 20400mm, 530mm, 250mm, and 105mm dual gun systems, the guns shoots lasers in space (energy is provided through a shell like casing), and shells in the orbit of a planet. The Shield-Class Frigate is the first flying ship made by Vice Admiral Kent Houston. So behold! The Shield-Class Frigate. IMG 0987.PNG|Hell and Back-Class Recon Frigate: A small and lightly armed frigate mostly used for scouting and usually placed in a QRF unit or a "Show off the Flag" unit. IMG_0955.PNG|Wickersfield Toy Box-Class Cargo Carrier: A fast, nicely armoured, cheap, and disposable cargo carriers, they carry containers on the top and port and starboard, the bottom opens up so you can put more containers or a ship inside itself. Constellationv2.jpeg|A Constellation-Class Aerospace Cruiser salvaged from the Shipyard Mercenary ruins. IMG_0840(New for convince).png|Shipyard "Dagger": Found on Easter Island, which is being annexed into ANF, is a small fighter with laser, 4 proton torpedo tubes and a small warp core. These are planned to be in squadrons of 5. ANF Topaz of imperfection.jpg|ANF Topaz of Imperfection, a ship Trinity rushed out soon after joining. It is heavily armed and standard armor(1.1mil). However due to an issue the MCM Battery is incomplete at 250 instead 268. IMG_0591.JPG|A.N.F. Yellowstone Plesiosaur.PNG|''Plesiosaur''- class nuclear guided/ballistic missile heavy attack supersubmarine(hull classification symbol SSCBGN, breakdown: S-SC-B-G-N) IMG_0645.JPG|A.N.F. Pyroclast launching aircraft IMG 3161.png|DT-1 Herschel drilltank P-51 Mustang X Aneph.jpg|A P-51 Mustang in Aneph colors(Blue, Green, Orange) supercell over mars.png|A.N.F. Supercell over Mars PrototypeMBT.jpg|The Dark Repulser MBT, bought from UAC, it has a 125mm smoothbore along with two .50 BMGs, it is currently used to refit our tank brigades. spacesub (9).PNG|A.N.F. E-1, first of the Eldritch-class space submarines FLEET REGISTRY OF SHIPS AND VEHICLES ''Joining A.N.F. Enterprises Message our Fleet Admiral, TheAlphaTheOmega, if you wish to join. Include this information: #Why you wish to join. #What can you contribute to the fleet. #GameCenter ID and CHARACTER name #How long you have been playing BSC. #what rank you wish to take(note that you may not get the rank you wish for, depending on demand and potential importance to the fleet). #What hacks/modifications you use, if any. #Online availability. #Anything else that may be relevant. Alpha will try to get back to you as soon as possible. ---- Aneph Enterprises Heiarchy A personal message from Tato on the subject of rank: "Gentlemen and gentlewomen, rank isn't very important here. As long as you make a reasonable attempt to follow my directions whenever I send them out, which isn't very often, you can operate with semi-autonomy. If you can prove to me that an order I send out is unwise, you can even ignore that. As for orders coming from others above you, use your discretion. And if someone above you ignores something you tell them because of rank, and that causes a screwup, its on them. So don't feel too bad about not getting a high rank rather quickly. I don't run a tight ship here, since I believe letting formality get in the way of action is a recipe for failure. I judge by results, not by how crisp your salute is or other things along those lines." *Fleet Admiral: '''Tato(aka Alpha)(aka Omega)'http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAlphatheOmega TheAlphatheOmega *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations: Addar Felinski. -Retiredhttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Starmier123 Starmier123 * Admiral Chief of Naval Operations: *Vice Admiral: Cristoph Johansen -Retiredhttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scoutwulf575 Scoutwulf575 * Vice Admiral: Kent Houston -[Aghostintheboat]; Chief of Tenelapis Affairs *(Upper) Rear Admiral: Evans -'http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sn1per01 Sn1per01; Secretary of Defense * (Upper) Rear Admiral: '''Thomas Andrews -'http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marcboy99 Marcboy99; Chief Engineer * (Lower) Rear Admiral: '''Trinity Winters http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ficus13 Ficus13 *Commodore: Antoni Herschel http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/User: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 *Post Captain:Ej2333 *Captain: *Master And Commander: *Lieutenant Commander: *Lieutenant: *Lieutenant Junior Grade: *Midshipman: *Ensign: *Botswain: *Gunner: *Chief Warrant Officer 5: *Chief Warrant Officer 4: *Chief Warrant Officer 3: *Chief Warrant Officer 2: *Chief Warrant Officer 1: ---- ''NEWS '''7-16-2013:' New addition to fleet: the Geyser-class floating launch complex, A.N.F. Old Faithful! 7-16-2013: Declaration of war against UR, allied with ISAF/ISBA 7-18-2013: New addition to fleet: another Geyser-class floating launch complex, A.N.F. Steamboat Springs! 8-3-2013: New addition to fleet: the Surtsey-class attack submarine, A.N.F. Surtsey! 1-1-2014: All alliances reset to neutral, isolationary period may be coming to an end. 1-5-2014: Allied with the ISBA 1-6-2014: Declaration of war against the Federation, allied with the Mexican Navy 1-11-2014: Ship registry created, many ships upgraded and others decommisioned Edit: this has not been updated in awhile..., sorry. 10/4/14: '''ABC campaign has been completed, last of the Io-class vessels has been delivered. The AIF should hopefully be able to stand on its own soon, and when it is restored to functioning order, the alliance will likely be disbanded. ---- Our Location Homeland: The Archipelago of Aneph is located Western Hemisphere of Earth, directly opposite the AFOH territorial waters. Our archipelago is highly volcanic, made up of two concentric calderas surrounding a resurgent cone. Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are frequent, but we have learned to turn these to our benefit. The sea is vast around us, and no territories are known to bound us for at least 10,000 miles in each direction(not yet anyway). The seabed to the southwest is rich in oil, and there are many uncharted areas due to the climate of the region, which is very odd due to the location being mostly ocean. We sit on the equator, and the 10 degrees latitude north and south of our area are constantly filled with storms and violent hurricanes. Our lands, however, are kept cool by winds from the north and south, which have the effect of causing hurricanes to occasionaly veer towards our island without losing much strength. As a result, we are used to violent storms and they pose no threat to us. Other than that, there are massive and semipermanent thick fog banks to our east and west caused by the equatorially warmed ocean meeting cool north/south currents. The island, however, is kept clear by the destructive effect of the archipelago on the currents. Territories *'Tenelapis: '''Fort Anelapis(shared with HYDRAXIS), a large underground fortress underneath the crust of Tenelapis with facilities, mostly indestructible ship building facilities, defences, and entry doors. While inside the fortress, an airbase, ship pens, mines, fortresses within hollowed stone columns, a monorail system, and large walls made from the crust of Tenelapis. *'Ariel: 'Five multipurpose FOBs established, plans of expansion. *'Puck: 'Five multipurpose FOBs established, plans of expansion. *'Grath (gas giant-turned artificial star, maintained by Aneph) *'Mars: '''Aneph owns the quadrangles containing: Olympus Mons(a secret supershipyard), Elysium Mons( a secret supershipyard), Arsia Mons(a public spaceport), and the Syrtis Major Planum Impact Basin. *-----In total, our martian territory consists of the Syrtis, Tharsis, Phoenicis Lacus, Elysium, Amenthes, Diacria, Thaumasia, Mare Boreum, Mare Australe, and Amazonis quadrangles. *'Demios: Martian moon used as Aneph weapons-testing base for new ships and experimental weaponry. * '''Calemare: '''Large, mobile floating ocean base(aerogel cloud + toy boxes and Continent) shared with FSI. * '''Earth: '''Aneph Archipelago, Easter Island, Atlantic Outpost. * '''Minor Moons of Saturn: '''ANF holdings in the Saturn area is composed of 4 frigate bases right now, they are located on the moons of Daphnis, Methone, Pauline, and Polydeuce. Plans have been made to colonise another bigger moon for a full on base. * '''Mercury: The entire planet and the space around it is considered Aneph territory. At the north pole, there is a giant liquid-metal refinery, shipyards, and a military base'(UNDER CONSTRUCTION)'. * Multiple Asteroids: Currently, these asteroids are frigate bases but will soon expand to included proper ports, shipyards, mines, outposts, and etc (UNDER CONSTRUCTION). ''ALLIANCES/GOALS '''Allies: ' Arendelle's Navy -No embassy yet United Aerospace Command -Embassy located at New Carthage, Earth Israeli Navy -Embassy located at Tel Aviv, Israel AIF -Embassy located at Coronet, AIF Mexican Navy -Embassy unestablished Cattirian Navy -Embassy planned, but unestablished New Arcadian Republic -Embassy located at Alexandria, Arcadia Gallian Empire -No embassy yet Confederacy of Independent States -No embassy yet Non-Agression Pacts (NAP): None Enemies: The Enlightened Ones Technology ''-Warp synchronization(attacking at warp) '''-Warp detection''(for warp attacks) ''-FTL comms''(since coordinating warp attacks needs that) ''-Ultra high speed warp''(for overtaking enemy vessels in a warp attack) ''-Sublight drives''(as seen by orion propulsion on the continent and subwarp maneuvering on Io) ''-Lasers'' ''-Advanced mining''(including construction of secret underground facilities) ''-Advanced Geologic Control''(earthshatter missiles, controlling volcanoes because we live on them and use them) ''-Optical cloaking'' ''-Advanced Electronic Warfare'' ''-Particle beams''(traded from UAC) ''-Warp disruptors''(traded from UAC) ''-Advanced railguns''(traded from IN) ''-MACs''(found on the Constellation Aerospace Crusier Class) ''-Fluoroantimonic Acid Weaponry''(literally the most evil stuff that ever exists, its several quadrillion times more powerful than sulfuric acid irl) ''-Advanced Cyberwarfare'' ''-Continuous Microwarp Transportation:'' lets small vehicles such as fighters and aircraft reach extremely high speeds and maneuverability by combining normal propulsion with extremely rapid, extremely small, continuous warp jumps(about one thousand per second, each lasting one millisecond). ''-Mini MACs/Mass Driver:'' Think of it as a MAC+cannon that can fire repeatedly for anti-ship use. ''-Hyper(sail)drives:'' Warping for surface vessels. ''-Disconnected Subspace Warp Bubbles(DSWB):'' basically lets a space submarine hide "below the universe." It creates a warp bubble around the space sub, then folds spacetime around the bubble so that the bubble is hidden. Finally, the bubble inside is pinched off from the rest of the universe like a drop of water, leaving a little neck, which is then twisted off much like tying the neck of a balloon. This allows the ship inside to effectively be cut off from the rest of the universe, completely undetectable and unattackable. The space sub can warp while submerged, it can surface and submerge at will, and can fire torpedoes out of its closed-off space into the rest of the universe through CMT-derived manipulations which open holes to the outside universe that last for less than a fraction of a second, just long enough to fire torpedoes through. NOTE THAT THIS TECHNOLOGY ONLY WORKS WITH STREAMLINED HULL DESIGNS, so any ship using this technology has to be designed as a submarine. This is a pinnacle warp technology, and requires several advanced warp technologies to have been previously researched before a navy can research this. ''-Plasma Torpedoes'''''(A punchy space torpedo that melts the enemies' armour and if it gets through the armour, is just highly likely to disintegrate the insides. However, if hit and detonated, the same will occur to the vessel carrying it, making it a double-edged sword. Due to this risk, only frigates and the Eldrich Class will be able to use it.) Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Corporate Navies